


Your Name in Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, New York City, SnK Minibang 2016, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), everyone is either an actor or part of the crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has trudged through rejections thrown at him left and right, every role he auditioned for looking for “a different look” or “a little more experience”. He hoped he would be able to make a path for himself in New York City, following his childhood dream of becoming an actor. Levi’s been looking for the perfect actor, one that fits the image of the character in his head. One audition of a messy tousled hair-brunet solves both of their issues. Eren becomes the lead actor of Levi’s newest play with directed by Erwin Smith. Through rehearsals and cast nights they make their way to the premiere while becoming closer to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name in Lights

Eren exchanged his parents quaint house in the suburbs for the bustling city of New York to make it on Broadway. It became his dream when his father took him to a show on one of his many business trips. To his dismay, his dream would be harder to achieve than he thought it would be. The 23 year old newly theatre graduate shouldered the rejections from countless auditions thrown at him .

While waiting tables at one of the many restaurants in the city he feels as if he reached a dead end in his journey. Every smile he gives to the patrons are laced with sadness. Once his shift ends he debates on going to an open audition later that night. He already received a rejection early today and he doesn’t want to deal with the same routine again. He forges through and ends up on the waiting area, a small room leading to the rehearsal room for the show.

The play was centered around “humanity’s last hope”, also who it was named after, Toivo. He rises up against the stifling monarchy with the slowly growing resistance, helping lead the people to justice. The plot seemed interesting to Eren, but all the others he's auditioned for did too. But something distinguished this one from the rest, some sort of familiarity.

Before his auditions he’s surrounded by other actors, all of them, to his perspective, more attractive and most likely more experienced. He waits for his number to be called, walking through the thick wooden doors into the nearly empty room. He pushes away any and all insecurities and brightly smiles for the people before him. There at the long table sat three people, two with smiles and one with a more than less disinterested. He recognizes them all immediately, all being well respected individuals in the theatre business. Hange Zoe and Erwin Smith, directors that produce amazing production. And Levi Ackerman, renowned play writer. All three were once actors but retired to the parts behind the stage. He stands in front of them awaiting instructions.

“Good afternoon. I am Erwin Smith, the director of ‘Our Hope’. To my right is Hange Zoe, the assistant director, and to my left is Levi Ackerman, the playwright. You would be?”

“Eren Jaeger.” He replies.

Erwin nods with a friendly smile. “Alright Eren. Please perform your prepared monologue. After we’ll have you read a section of the script.

The auditions go on without a hitch, but the unimpressed expression from the playwright leaves Eren feeling like he will soon be able to add another to his long list of rejections. If he heard what was said after he left he would have thought otherwise.

“He’s the one.” Levi declares as soon as the the doors shut.

Erwin chuckles at Levi before asking, “The one for what?”

“Toivo. He’s exactly what I imagined Toivo would look like, even sound like. His acting isn’t bad, it’s really good if we’re being honest here, and his degree in acting is a plus.” Levi rambles off.

Hange laughs from her seat, leaning across Erwin to look at Levi. “You’re really set on him aren’t you.” All she receives as a response is a small shrug from Levi.

“Well how about we see the other auditions anyways. We still need the other parts to be filled.” Erwin suggest as he motions for the assistant to tell the next to come in.

* * *

 

Eren sits at the dining table while looking out the window in his small dinky shared apartment, slowly dozing off after a long day at work. The small two bedroom apartment on the third floor he shares with his two friends is filled with silence after the long work day. He jolts awake as his phone goes off, answering it before looking at the caller id. “Hello?”

“Is this Eren Jaeger?” The unknown voice speaks.

“Yeah.” Eren replies simply. He has received enough of these calls to know what it led to.

“Hello Eren. This is Erwin Smith, the director of ‘Our Hope’. I would like to offer you the part of Toivo, the lead.”

Eren jumps from his spot with a huge grin adorning his face. “Really! Wow, yeah, I totally accept. Thank you so much.” So much for acting professional.

Erwin chuckles from the other end of the line. “You’re welcome, but you should really thank the playwright when you have the chance. He’s the one that pushed for you to have this role. Rehearsals start Wednesday at 10am, I’ll send you the schedule and anything else to you by email. We tried to accommodate everyone's work schedule but there may be some days that you have a conflicts, and we’d really appreciate it if you changed to fit our schedule. Is that an issue?”

“No, not at all. Thank you again and I’ll be sure to thank… Uh.”

“The playwright, Levi. Well that’s all I had to go over with you, so see you soon.”

“Bye!” Eren replies. The grin hasn’t left his face the whole phone call. As soon as he hits end call he begins to jump around his apartment, skipping around gleefully, the cloud of self doubt and resignation slowly but surely blowing away. He whoops and cheers, forgetting the other occupants of the non-soundproof apartments.

“Eren? Why are jumping and screaming?” Armin calls as he groggily walks out of their bedroom.

Eren whips around to grab Armin by the shoulders, grinning from ear to ear as he practically screams, “I got the lead in ‘Our Hope’! The lead! This could be my path to fame Armin! All thanks to a grumpy old writer!”

Armin couldn’t help but smile back at his overjoyed friend. “I’m really happy for you. Just don’t forget about me when your name's in lights, ok?”

Eren holds a hand to his heart in mock hurt as he says, “How could I ever forget about my best of the best friend!” Eren looked concerned at his friend next.. “Didn’t you audition too? Have you gotten a phone call yet?”

Eren and Armin both pursued the theatre dream after relishing in the joy it brought to their small hometown theatre. They wanted to explore the world of countless stories being told through theatre. They took on the journey along with Mikasa, another childhood friend. The trio came to New York to pursue their dreams.

Armin shakes his head. “They usually call the leads first anyways so there’s still hope. And don’t just worry about me, Mikasa auditioned for it too.”

Eren nods at Armin, hoping that his friends also got a part. They went on with their day and next before Armin and Mikasa received a call from the director. To the delight of the three all got a part, the trio excited for their future.

* * *

 

A week later the first day of rehearsal arrives. Eren walks into the large rehearsal room with Mikasa and Armin. The walls on the side adjacent to the door are covered in mirrors and white wall on all other sides. Chairs are thrown randomly about the room, the only orderly objects being the table in the front and center of the room, three chairs sitting along with it. He walks in nervously, trailing behind Armin and Mikasa. His heart races as he looks at the other actors, suddenly feeling out of place. They all seem to already have their own little bubbles of friends, no one paying attention to who comes through the door. He felt self conscious, knowing that all those people ignoring him will soon know him, as someone important no less. His train of thought is broken when he felt a reassuring grip on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Armin standing in front of him, speaking softly. "Don't worry Eren, you will be fine. Mikasa and I will be right here to rescue you in case anything happens."

Eren thanks his friend right before the door opens, another trio walking in. The difference is that everyone stops talking, looking towards the entrance. There stands Erwin, Levi, and Hange all with a script. They make their way to the table taking seats in the same order of the auditions with the same expression. _Levi must just have a resting bitch face then_ , Eren mused.

Erwin rose from his seat speaking to all of the occupants in the room.

“Good morning everyone.” Erwin spoke loudly, he received only a few tentative good mornings in return. “As you all know I am Erwin Smith. I’m very excited to be part of this play and I hope you are as well. Today will just be a readthrough and basic characterisation work for your role. Before we start I wish for all of you to state your name, your role, and the description of your role. We’ll start on the left side of the room.”

Eren sighs when he realized he would go last being on the very left. By that point no one will be listening.

A small blonde girl with a bright smiles announced, “I’m Historia and my character is Amara, part of the resistance who becomes the queen.“

The next stood fairly close to Historia, her hand seemed to be on Historia’s waist. “I’m Ymir, character is Runa, part of the resistance.”

Then another blonde with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. “Im Annie, character is Medea, a spy for the king that joins the resistance.”

“My name is Bertolt and my character is Lang, part of the king’s military.”

“Reiner, character Belarmino also a part of the king’s army.”

Eren started to tune out the rest, figuring he would just learn and remember their names later.

Once the circle comes to him Eren states, “I’m Eren, character is Toivo who is the lead?”

Eren turns to the lone response, a small chuckle from Levi.

“What?” Eren questions harshly.

“You don’t seem very confident in what your role is.” Levi replies simply.

Eren scoffs as he rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t told much on the character.”

Levi smirks at Eren. “Well then let me enlighten you. Toivo is not only the lead but a beacon of hope. He joins the resistance for revenge on those who killed his mother but stays because he feels needed for the first time. He’s able to ignite the passion in the people to fight against the king. He’s impulsive, loud, and fearless but he is also kind, ambitious, and selfless. He’s more than just a lead and I expect you to be able to show every single one of those traits along many others.”

The room sat in silence, no one able to respond to Levi. Eren stands there embarrassed, feeling as if he was scolded by a teacher. The silence is cut from Erwin’s booming voice.

“Alright... Hange will start handing out the scripts and we’ll start the readthrough. Grab a chair and pull them into a circle, please.”

Everyone grabs a script and does as they’re told, small talk ensues as they move around. Eren tries to stay away from everyone, except Mikasa and Armin, and sits between the two of them.

The rest of rehearsal goes on without a hitch and soon enough they’re all slowly trickling out. Eren stays behind staying right outside the door, telling Armin and Mikasa to leave ahead of him. He waits until Levi leaves the room and stops him in his path. He stands in front of Levi nervously, shuffling his feet across the floor.

“Hi, Levi. Um, so I was told by Erwin that you’re the reason that I got this part and I’d like to say thank you. It means a lot to me and I’m really grateful. I promise I’ll put my all into this.”

Eren notices the shocked expression on Levi’s face before it disappears, reverting back to disinterest. “You’re welcome, brat.”

Eren opens his mouth to retort, but is stopped when he remembers who he’s talking to. He instead nods his head and makes his way back home, through the sidewalks and through the subways.

He opens the entrance to his apartment and sees both Armin and Mikasa eating dinner at the small table in the combined living and dining room. He walks past them and flops down the couch. Then screams into the cushions.

“You made quite an impression.” Mikasa calls out to him.

Eren flips over and glares at her. “No. I would have never guessed when I was practically yelled at by Levi. And then, as I thanked him later, he called me a brat!” Eren threw his arms into the air. “How could I have possibly fucked that up even more!”

“Eren, let’s be honest here. Knowing you there were many ways you could have made it worse, but you didn’t. So take that as something positive.” Armin says.

Eren just huffs and makes his way to the table, sitting down and eating the food they prepared.

“I’m not sure if I can do this. They’re expecting so much from me.” Eren groans.

“Eren you’ll be fine. They casted you for a reason so believe in them. They know you’re capable of this and we do too, so believe in us.” Armin reassures.

Eren sighs but nods his head. “Alright. I believe you.”

* * *

 

Eren is not fine. He’s thrown scene from scene during rehearsal, barely getting a break in between. He tries to write everything down in his script but he can’t keep up with the fast paced directions. By lunch break he’s already exhausted and wishes to go home. He takes a seat on the ground as he pulls out his packed lunch, thanking Armin mentally, who wasn’t called in today. He sits by himself, perfectly fine with that, so when he sees a pair of shoes coming towards him out of the corner of his eyes he grimaces.

“Hey.” The person calls out to him.

Eren reluctantly looks up to see the two-toned hair boy standing in front of him. “Hey.”

“You know there’s a lounge room upstairs right? With chairs and couches and tables where people eat.” The boy comments.

“Oh I would have never guessed.” Eren replies sarcastically.

“Hey I’m just trying to be nice. You should come with me. Everyone’s in there, including the senior trio.”

Erwin, Levi, and Hange were dubbed “senior trio” when one of the cast members pointed out they were older than everyone in the cast. They were older by only a few years but they were still called seniors.

Eren sighs before packing up his lunch and standing. “Alright horse face. I’ll go with you.”

Two-toned boy, Eren really needed to learn names, gapes at him. “Excuse me! You did not just call me horse face.”

Eren smirks. “I believe I did.”

Two-toned boy grumbles underneath his breath but still leads them to the lounge. The lounge room was a large room, one side with a small kitchen with tables and chairs and the other with couches and armchairs. Everyone was spread between the two areas, leaving Eren to decide on where to go. Two-toned boy takes a seat next to the freckled one, Eren _really_ needs to learn names, leaving the only seat open being at the senior trio table. Granted Mikasa and Annie sat there too, but the senior trio still put him on edge. He sits between Mikasa and Levi, comfort on one side and anxiety on the other. He turns towards comfort while opening his lunch, grinning at Mikasa.

“Eren, how have you been?” Mikasa asks tentatively. It’s obvious she can tell he’s anxious about something.

Eren smiles reassuringly. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Just a little tired.”

Levi calls from his other side. “Get used to it. This business isn’t as easy as everyone thinks it is.”

Eren scoffs. “You think I don’t know that? I’ve been in here for a year and this is the first gig I got.”

“Your first gig and you got a lead, you should be proud of yourself.” Erwin adds in.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Eren returns his gaze to Levi. “Why did you want to give me this part in the first place?”

Levi’s facade is broken once again as he looks surprised, but soon enough it’s covered up. “You’re exactly what I pictured Toivo would look and talk like. You’re the exact replica, except for the eyes. I imagined him with just green eyes, not one green and the other gold. Your eyes are prettier though.”

Eren eyes widen as he blushes at the compliment. “Oh. Uh, thanks. You’re eyes are pretty too.” Eren smiles widely. “They’re beautiful.”

It isn't just saying something nice in return, it was a genuine compliment. Eren found the specks of blue against grey looks gorgeous framed against Levi’s pale skin. Pale skin that is slowly reddens in the cheeks. Levi turns away, a hand covering up his face as he glares at the wall.

“Thanks.” Levi said, the sound muffled by his hand.

“So Eren,” Erwin calls out. “How do you like it so far?”

“The show or rehearsals?” He received a shrug and a smile from Erwin. “Well I love the show. The story is so well done and captivating that I don't think I'll ever get bored of it. Rehearsals are a little fast paced but I can manage.” _Hopefully manage._

Erwin laughs at his answer, confusing those at his table. After he calms down he reveals “Levi was afraid that the play would be too boring. You just alleviated all his worries.”

Eren's eyes widen as he turns towards to Levi. “But all your previous plays have been hits! Why would you think this would be any different?”

Levi shrugs as he answers, “This play is a little more... Personal, to say. There's a true story hidden beneath it.”

Eren cocks his head to the side and asks, “Oh. Well what is it? The hidden story?”

Levi shakes his head. “That's for another day, brat.”

Eren rolls his eye at the nickname as he turns back to talk to Mikasa. Soon after their break ends and they roll back into the rush of rehearsal.

That routine lasts for about a week, a constant rush of being told what to do and trying to frantically learn lines. Along the way he learns names, two-toned boy learned to be Jean, freckles to be Marco, potato girl Sasha, and potato girl's friend Connie. He also remembers those who were already told before.

The following weeks calm down drastically, leaving him not as anxious and more confidant in his role. Eren slowly but surely gets into the rhythm of rehearsal along with becoming more comfortable with his cast mates. He meets the crew, an odd bunch if you ask him. The makeup artist is a sweet girl by the name of Petra. The stage manager is a man with the habit of smelling people, Mike, along with the assistant stage managers Hannes and Olou. He met the lights and sound too, but barely remembered their names.

Slowly but surely he sees the bonds forming between them, the tell-tale sign of a theatre family forming that occurs during every production he's been in. A group chat was made between them all, texts constantly bombarding his phone. He spends more and more time at the theatre, it soon becoming a second home to him. He doesn’t even notice the dwindling days until the first performance.

He’s not even fazed when he walks into the theatre and promptly feels the weight of someone on his back.

“Eren how are you!” The person yells, which Eren identifies as Sasha.

Eren laughs softly before wiggling himself out of her hold. “I was doing fine until you decided to jump on my back and yell into my ear.” He says sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways we’re doing that cast bonding thing today so get your butt on stage. You’re the last one to come so hurry up.” Sasha comments before rushing to the stage. Eren follows suit and manages to heave himself onto the high stage, forgetting the stairs on the side. The large crimson red curtains are up leaving the barren stage open for use. He notices the set pieces pushed into the corner backstage. Everyone stands in a large circle, all heads turning to him once he stands up.

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Reiner calls from the side.

Jean joins in with, “He probably got lost with how small his brain is, doesn’t have any space to remember directions.”

Eren glares at the two of them before responding. “I actually had work, you know something you’re too incapable of doing.”

Jean begins to retaliate but stops when Erwin calls out “Since everyone is here now we’ll start today’s activity. We’ll be doing improv for this, but it has to be in character. Hange, Levi, and I will also participate and we’ll be whoever we come up with. One of us will give a prompt and you’ll go based on that. Understood?”

Everyone nods their head as they get ready. They sit downstage on the wooden floor to watch those acting out a scene. It starts off simply with mundane tasks as prompts but soon turns into more complex issues. They know how to react as themselves, but as their character they have trouble determining how to react. Eren watches from the side until he’s called along with Levi. He expected to go with one of the cast members but shrugs his shoulders once he stands.

Erwin speaks loudly from the side of the stage. “Since it’s Levi I’ll give you a scenario he originally had but took out of the play. You’re on rival sides of the war but are in love. You come across each other before an attack on the castle. Begin whenever you’re ready.”

Eren turns his attention to Levi. He steps back a few feet before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to clear his head. He opens his eyes and begins the scene.

“I-is that you?” Eren calls out in a shaky voice. He reaches a hand out to Levi but closes it in a fist, eyes blown wide.

“Toivo” Levi breathes out. “Toivo, please stop this madness. Please leave the resistance, I beg of you.” Levi pleads while slowly walking closer to Eren. His eyes hold a thousand emotions while his body shakes from the multitude of them. He stops an arms length away from Eren.

Eren shudders at Levi’s voice, the pleading tugging at his heart strings. He takes the final step forward to make contact with Levi, his hand coming to hold onto Levi’s. He holds it tightly in which he hopes looks like desperation.

Eren softens his gaze as he says, “You know I can’t do that. I’ve gone through too much by the king’s doing to ever support him again. I’m sorry, my love, but I can’t go back now."

Levi shakes his head at Eren and moves his hands to grip onto Eren’s shoulders. “You don’t understand. The king's forces are relentless and will never cease until they win or they die.” Levi starts to tear up and takes a wavering breath before saying, “I… I may never see you after all of this.”

Eren wraps Levi in a hug, his hand gripping the back of Levi’s shirt. He moves back quickly to look at Levi. One of his hands move to hold Levi’s face, Levi leaning into the touch.

“I won’t let that happen. I promise I’ll come out of this war unscathed and into your arms once more. But you have to promise me the same, promise me that you’ll stay safe too.” Eren asserts.

Levi nods his head frantically as he replies. “I promise.” He glances quickly behind him before turning back to Eren. “I have to leave soon.” He says brokenhearted. He leans in to kiss Eren’s cheek before saying, “I’ll see you soon, love.”

With that Levi lets go of Eren's hold and backs away, the room erupting in applause and hollers. Eren has to collect himself while repeating in his head _it was just acting, just acting_ to calm himself down. He knew Levi was a high class actor but he didn’t know to this extent. The change in his demeanor and the emotions he used surprises Eren. Levi turns back to holding an emotionless expression, leaving Eren to yearn to pull those expression back. He doesn’t get a chance as he takes his seat once again to watch the next pair.

Armin nocks his shoulder before saying, “That was really good. It looked like you two really liked each other. Even loved each other.”

Eren scoffs before replying, “As if.”

Because he did not have feelings for Levi. Not for the man with a delicate smile that rarely shows, or the man that’s able to show every single emotion known to man with one look while acting. Definitely not. He has no feelings for that man at all.

He was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. He longs for Levi’s gaze to fall upon him and for praise after rehearsal. He tries his hardest to impress Levi and get closer to him in any scenario.

He makes it a week before he notices his feelings for Levi. He lays in bed while thinking of the man that recently took up his thoughts. He stares out the small window in his room, the street lights casting shadows. He thinks of the sharpness of Levi’s jaw and the softness of his hands. He thinks of what it would be like to hold those hands and kiss that jaw, what it would be like to be able to do those things amongst others. After that thought he sits up on his bed, startling the boy across the room.

“What is it Eren.” Armin calls out groggily.

“I like Levi.” Eren realizes.

“Yeah, we all know. Now go to sleep.” Armin replies.

Eren lays back down onto this bed, but doesn’t go near falling asleep. If Armin and whoever knew he did how long has he had these feelings before realizing them? Who else knew? A thousand thoughts swim around his mind, all tracing back to Levi. He falls asleep with Levi on his mind.

* * *

The next weeks fly by, Eren not having time to dwell on his revelation. Opening night quickly approaches, everyone scrambling to and finishing touches last minute. It’s a relief and an anxiety filled event when the last rehearsal before opening night ends. They all decide to have a party afterwards which ends up being held in Erwin’s apartment, to his dismay.

The cast and crew trickle into Erwin’s apartment, mingling around the spacious studio apartment. The space is well decorated and has a well lived in feeling. A large area is cleared, people bringing in games and placing them around the area. Couches and chairs circle around a large tv on the other side of the large room.

The hype for the first performance is high, almost everyone shouting with smiles on their faces. Beers and other drinks are opened and passed around quickly. In one group they’re telling embarrassing stories that occurred during rehearsal, another playing a simple party game, and the final standing or sitting around and talking to each other by the tv. Eren finds himself playing charades, which should be easy for them. But as schloshed as they are they struggle to pull themselves together, and throughout the game the alcohol consumed increases greatly. Charades soon turns to a game of twister, a choice made by Connie, which deters Eren from the group and instead going to the group by the tv. He plops himself down to the right of Levi on the couch, a drunk smile covering his face.

“How are ya doing, Levi.” Eren says while bumping shoulders with Levi.

“Well I was doing fine until you’re drunk ass came over here.” Levi replies monotonously while pushing Eren off of him lightly.

“But aren’t you drunk too?” Eren questions.

“I’ve only had one beer which doesn’t make me intoxicated in the slightest. Unlike some people I can actually hold my alcohol.”

Eren leans back onto Levi and frowns as he whines out, “But that’s no fun, Levi. Come on and get hammered with the rest of us.”

Levi looks at Eren with disdain. “Eren no one should even be drinking, you’re all going to be hungover and the performance is going to be crap.”

Eren sighs in defeat. “Fine, I’ll stop drinking.” Eren pops up from Levi’s shoulder, grinning wickedly. “But only if you have another beer and play a game of whatever goings on over there.” Eren points to the group behind them playing some game Levi didn't even want to look at.

“Or you will stop drinking without me doing anything like the responsible adult you should be.” Levi replies.

Eren huffs before leaning back into Levi’s side. “Fine, I promise I won’t drink anymore. But stop being so uptight all the time. You’re only 27.”

Levi doesn’t push Eren away this time. “And you’re 23, meaning we’re both adults so I suggest you start acting like one.”

Eren turns to look at Levi in disbelief, their faces only inches apart. “Levi. I’m drinking beer. That’s an adult thing. Stop being such a stick in the mud.”

Levi rolls his eyes at Eren, ignoring him and focusing his attention back to the tv. Eren huffs angrily as he realizes he’s being ignored. He wiggles against Levi, trying to lean in as close as he can while still being comfortable. His gaze bores into the corner of Levi’s eyes, hoping for Levi to turn around. After minutes of a standstill, Levi turns to glare at Eren.

“What do you want brat?” Levi exasperatedly asks.

“I’m like 98 percent sure I’ve told you this before but you have really pretty eyes. And a pretty nose, pretty lips, pretty face. You’re so pretty.” Eren says dreamlike.

Levi tries to will away the blush creeping up his face as he states, “You’re drunk.”

“And you’re pretty.” Eren retorts.

Levi rolls his eyes for what seems to be tenth time at Eren and turns away from Eren. He’s stopped by a hand holding onto his chin, pulling him back.

“No, I’m done looking at you.” Eren whines with a pout, leaning up to Levi so he’s whispering into Levi’s ear. “You’re beautiful.”

Eren’s grasp is ripped away by Levi’s hand, Levi scooting farther and farther away.

“Eren I think you should go back to that game.” Levi says flustered.

“Oh. Yeah, ok.” Eren says while standing up. He deflates as he walks away, not seeing the blush covering Levi’s face.

The rest of the party goes on in a blur even though Eren didn’t have anymore to drink as he promised. Instead it’s caused from the worry of messing up. He frequently checks back over to Levi, seeing him in the same spot just talking to someone else. Soon enough he finds himself leaving Erwin’s apartment along with Mikasa and Armin. The feeling is there when he goes to sleep and when he wakes up, along with a hangover. He hoped he’d forget what he’d done the night before, but he apparently didn’t get drunk enough for that.

He requested a day off the restaurant, focusing on the play only that day. He gets up late and tries to will his hangover away. He leaves before Armin and Mikasa, making his way the theatre like he’s done so many time before. As soon as he enters he’s whisked away to hair and makeup, sitting still as Petra works her magic.

“Excited?” Petra asks with a smile.

Eren almost nods before he remembers the pencil against his eyelids. “Very, but a little scared” Eren admits.

Petra hums before answering “Pre-show jitters. Happens to even us backstage.”

Eren simply smiles in response, letting silence fall between them. It doesn’t last long before Petra’s asking more questions.

“How was the party last night? I left only an hour in so I didn’t see much.”

Eren swallows down the lump in his throat before responding. “It was good.” Eren’s voice cracks as he speaks. He cringes at the sound, hoping Petra won’t ask.

Eren practically thanks god when Petra simply hums in response. The rest of the time goes on without any more questions, Eren’s makeup finished and into costume without having to dodge any others. He goes up the stairs in the dressing room to the lounge, hoping to get some rest before the show. He should have noticed that every other cast member was in the dressing or makeup room, leaving the only other frequent visitor to be Levi, sitting alone in one of the chairs. Eren squeaks as he sees the back of his head, reeling back to the door after he comes in. He hopes to get out before Levi turns around, but luck is not on Eren’s side.

“Hey, Eren.” Levi says after he turns around to see who came in.

“H-hey, Levi. Long time no see, am I right?” Eren says panicked.

“I saw you last night, that’s not what I consider to be a long time.” Levi grunts.

“Haha yeah… Um, about last night.” Eren makes his way over to the chair across from Levi before spewing out, “I’m really sorry about what I did last night. I was being really unprofessional and I’m sorry. I just wasn’t thinking and I regret what I said, I mean yeah I meant it but I didn’t mean to say it. It just sort of slipped and I should really stop talking, I’m sorry.”

Eren keeps his gaze on the ground, fearing Levi’s reaction. He listens closely to the ruffle of fabric and steps coming towards him. As a familiar pair of shoes come into his vision he turns away, closing his eyes tightly in fear. He expects Levi to yell at him, to call him out on what he did and be disgusted. He flinches when he feels the ghost of Levi’s breath against his ear. His chest constricted in anticipation and fear.

“You’re beautiful too.” Levi whispers.

Eren’s eyes shoot open, watching Levi lean away. He searches for anything behind Levi’s expression to explain but ends up with a plethora of questions ranging from why Levi’s smiling to why Levi said what he did. He’s not able to ask any before Levi leaves the room, leaving Eren to swim in confusion.

Hange comes through the door after Levi leaves, peeking in the lounge. “Anyone in here- oh it’s just you. House opens soon so go backstage through the passage.”

Eren nods in response, moving over to leave the lounge. The passage is right next to the stairs that lead to the lobby, a door leading to backstage through the narrow path on the side of the building. He walks down quickly through the constricting space.

Once he walks through the entryway to backstage he can’t help but smile at those around him, forgetting about what recently occurred. His cast members, his friends, all chatting away in costume with smiles on all of their faces. Just from walking in he gets a rush of energy and excitement for opening night. He jumps from group to group, telling everyone to “break a leg” along with inputting something into the conversation. He doesn’t even realize it’s so close to opening before “five before places” and soon enough “places starts to circle around, everyone getting ready to start. Eren makes his way to stage right, waiting for the curtain to open. Mikasa stands next to him, ready to go out along with him. They exchange smiles before facing the stage as the curtain opens.

And they walk out.

* * *

Curtain call begins, smiles on everyone's faces as they walk out for bows. Eren stays behind as everyone before him goes out, waiting for Mikasa to finish her bow. As soon as she stands up Eren comes out of from the wing, walking confidently with a bright smile. His heart hammers as he sees the crowd in front of him, all applauding for the show they put on. It’s a dream come true for Eren, to be up on stage in New York City, the audience entranced by the performance.

The applause increases, along with the size of his smile. He takes his own bow before linking up to everyone else, holding hands with Armin and Mikasa. Everyone bows down in unison before the curtain begins to fall in front of them. They hold their bright smiles in stillness until it falls completely, everyone erupting in cheers as soon as the curtain closes. They hug excitedly scream at each others, adrenaline still pumping through their veins. They’re ushered through the passage by both of the assistant stage managers, racing up to the lounge all the while bumping into the wall and each other. The burst into the lounge with the excitement still present.

Connie holds up one of the sodas from the refrigerator will yelling over everyone, “I’d like to make a toast to everyone here for being the most amazing set and crew!”

Sasha then hold up another while yelling with the same vigor, “I’d like to thank Jean for not messing up on that one sword fight scene like he’s had _so_ many times before.”

She’s meet with a chorus of laughs, and one offended “hey!”

Sodas are continued to be passed around, everyone giving toasts to some part of the show. Laughs and smiles are shared throughout the toasts from some being heartwarming to others singling out someone for something they did.

Once Historia finished in her Eren hold his can up high as he says, “I’d like to give a toast for how much work and time everyone's put in!” He’s met with cheers and some laughing at him to his dismay.

“Ah come on Jaeger you have to have something more than that, that’s so cheesy.” Ymir calls out.

Eren huffs before speaking. “Fine. I give a toast for Annie hitting me in the ribs with her sword when she was supposed to aim for the side. That hurt. A lot.”

They all laugh at his second toast, this time everyone giving cheers. Their festivities are halted by Erwin coming through the door.

“Everyone come downstairs to the lobby for the press. There’s only a few tonight so you should be able to go home soon enough and sleep. No parties tonight you all need to rest up for tomorrow’s double performance.” Erwin calls out.

They all groan at Erwin but comply nonetheless. Eren walks ahead of the group and down the stairs, excited for the interviews. He waits until Erwin comes down until he interacts with anyone. As soon as he gets the good to go signal from Erwin he walks over to the nearest reporter calling him over. It's a short woman with a blonde bob, glasses resting on top of her nose.

He's given simple questions which he answers easily. He feels confident in what he's saying until he's asked “would you like to do an in depth interview along with others from the show?”

“Um, that's not really up to me. You'd have to ask Erwin if that's possible to do.” Eren gestures over to Erwin not that far from them.

The reporter calls out to Erwin, and to Eren's surprise Erwin turns around.

“Rico! How are you?” Erwin greets, leaving the report he was talking to in the dust.

“Hello Erwin, I'm doing good. I was wondering if you'd allow for Eren and a few others to do an exclusive interview with me.” Rico supplies.

“Oh that would be wonderful. Whoever you want to interview we can arrange it on Saturday after the show, we only have a matinee show that day.”

Rico grins back to Erwin while responding, “That works out. I'll come after the show for an interview with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Might as well also add Levi into the mix since he's been a hot topic in today's articles.”

“That will work out great, I'll see you then.” Erwin says before he leaves to talk to someone else.

“You know Erwin?” Eren asks as soon as he leaves.

Rico nods, “I've done interviews with many others of his shows, it gives more opportunities for people to see you guys. Well since I'll be seeing you Sunday I'll leave you to answer someone's else's questions.”

Eren simply nods in repose before leaving Rico’s presence. _Until Saturday._

* * *

The next day goes in a blur, a tired sleep deprived blur. No one followed Erwin's advice in no parties resulting in them all coming in exhausted the next day. It goes by quickly and Saturday soon arises. Eren awaits for the interview the whole day, wondering what it'll be like.

He soon finds out as he's sitting next to Armin and Levi before Rico in the lounge. An area has been cleared our, chairs pulled into a slightly curved line against the white wall with cameras and equipment in front. The three cast members have changed out of their costumes after showering in the facilities in the dressing room. They dress casually, a stark contrast from the suit Levi adorns.

Eren sits with Levi on his left and Armin on his right, looking between the two of them as they wait. They await for the interview to begin. Rico flips a switch on her camera and starts asking questions. They start out simple with, “how was your experience in the show” or “was it hard to get into character.” They all answered straightford and quickly, moving from one question to the next at a fast rate. To Eren it seems to slow down once he's asked, “why did you go into theatre.” Eren crams his brain to give a response that's simple and doesn't tell of every dream he's ever had about the business. He barely listens to any other questions than his own.

He takes in a deep breath before responding, “Well... I’ve always loved theatre. I love the stories that are told and the way it comes to live right before your eyes. It's different from movies and television because it's right there and you're seeing it without the filter of Hollywood. I wanted to be a part of that and explore the stories that theatre has to offer.”

Rico simply smiles and nods before moving onto Armin and asking him a question. He still feels the gaze of someone, but pushes the feeling into the back of his mind. He's drawn back into the interview as Rico asks him another question.

“Teens and some young adults have recently gone starstruck after your first performance, even making you be a so called “heartthrob”. How do you feel about this attention?”

Eren laughs lightly before replying. “I'm very flattered but also very surprised. I never would have thought that would have happened after just a few performances.”

Once again she moves on quickly to the next questions, and once again he feels as though someone's looking at him. He turns towards the pull of the feeling, noticing Levi looking directly at him. He turns around as soon as their eyes meet, blush covering his face. The feeling lasts throughout the interview and Eren has to repeat _just ignore it just ignore it_ in his head over and over again.

* * *

After the last of three shows on Sunday, Eren walks down the dwindling stairs that lead from the cast and crew’s lounge room into the lobby, ushered by Hange. He’s still in his ending costume, the military outfit he wears for the majority of the play. He goes step by step, his heart getting tighter from anxiety.

“Since word has gotten around after the interview there’s going to be a lot of press, but don’t worry everyone else is already down there. We just wanted to hold you back a little for the others to get a chance to be interviewed and talked to.” Hange rambles off. “Act professional and be kind, some of these people might be critics.”

Eren nods along, trying to retain as much information as he can. As soon as he steps out of the curtains that separates the stairs to the lobby he’s met with a huge crowd, unable to tell where any other of his castmates are. He’s asked question after question, unable to understand anything that's asked. He tries to concentrate on single questions, answering them as quickly as he can. He notices Levi come towards him out of the corner of his eye, standing only a few steps away and talking to one of the reporters there. He subconsciously walks closer to Levi, walking towards a source of familiarity and clarity in the mess.

“Eren, how is it working with Erwin Smith?” Someone asks to his right.

He turns towards the sound of the voice as he answers, “It’s great.”

“Eren, was it hard to have your first lead?” Another asks as a light of a camera flashes at him from multiple directions.

Eren smiles at the cameras while answering. “It was daunting at first after the first few weeks I was fine.”

“The play had many hidden romances, did you have any romantic relationship with cast members? You’re a heart throb to younger audiences, surely something has to arise.”

Eren blushes at the personal question. “No, not at all. We’re all very close but not in that sense.”

“Not even with Mikasa or Armin? You knew them beforehand correct?”

Eren shakes his head frantically. “I knew them since I was a little kid and they’re like brother and sister, I would never have that type of relationship with them.”

“Do you have a relationship with anyone out of the cast? Anyone else famous in or out of the theatre district?”

Eren starts to fume at the reoccurring questions. “Is there any way you can shu-”

His words fall short as he feels a pair of lips press softly against his and an arm wrap around his waist. He stares with wide eyes as he watches Levi’s eyes flutter open when their lips part. He notices the faint red on Levi’s cheeks, realizing his face is even worse by the warmth on his cheeks. Levi turns away from Eren and towards the reporters, an arm still hung loosely on Eren’s waist.

Levi’s voice wavers as he begins to speak but soon gains confidence.“Yes, he does. He’s in a relationship with me.”

The crowd erupts in question, all of them flying past Eren. He holds a hand to his mouth in shock and disbelief. He steals a glance to Levi, blushing harder as he sees Levi grinning back at him.

Levi leans into Eren to whisper into his ear. “Let’s go back into the lounge, I think you’ve answered enough questions for today.”

Levi begins to lead Eren back towards the stairs, a hand behind Eren’s back. They walk up into the plush lounge in silence, Eren digesting what occurred. Levi in the meantime takes a seat in one of the couches, waiting for Eren to speak. When Eren does he erupts.

Eren turns sharply to Levi, harshly rambling out, “What the hell was that? Why did you kiss me? I mean yes I enjoyed it, don’t get me wrong, even though it was really short. But what the hell? Why would you do that?!”

Levi keeps his gaze to his hands in his lap as he asks, “Will you go out with me?”

Eren steps back and raises his brows in shock at the question. “What?”

Levi looks up towards Eren, determination set in his eyes but timidness in his voice. “I asked if you would go out with me.”

“You. You like me?” Eren balks.

Levi nods as he speaks, “Well I did just kiss you so I thought I already made that clear.” Levi’s voice becomes softer as he says, “I’m sorry for doing that I… Couldn’t help myself. But yes, I like you very much and would like to go out with you.”

Eren’s blush deepens while listening to Levi’s words. His heart hammers in his chest as he walks closer to Levi, leaning into the others space. He leans closer and closer until he’s barely a hair apart, a smile ghosting over his lips. Butterflies dance around in his stomach as Levi replies with a smile of his own. He places his lips softly onto Levi’s, holding onto the side of Levi’s face. Levi’s hands ghost up onto Eren’s back, holding onto his shirt. Eren gently bit on Levi’s bottom lip before pulling apart from the other. He grins brightly down at Levi as Levi smiles up at him.

Eren whispers out, “Yes. I would love to go out with you.”

* * *

The press goes into a frenzy after Levi kissed Eren, fabricating stories left and right about their relationship. Eren tries to ignore it as much as he can but it seems wherever he goes there’s some reminder. From social media, to the news, and to everywhere in between. Most of it he brushes off, knowing they don’t mean anything. But one in particular pushes him off the edge, one that states the only reason he got the part of Toivo was because of the relationship. He knows this isn’t true. They only got into a relationship the night before, but the thought that others believe this is true pushes him on the edge. He worked to get that part and to perfect it and he did it without needing to sleep with someone. He paces in the living room of his apartment while rambling off to Armin and Mikasa.

Eren fumes while saying, “Does the press really need to talk about this? There’s so many other things going on but no, they have to pick this. And then saying I only got the part because I was in a relationship with Levi! That’s absurd! Why does the press even care!”

“Well you seem to forget that Levi’s written many other successful and popular plays. If you payed attention and actually read those articles the press makes you’d see that and that this is the only one he’s had such an influence on. He usually just stays around for auditions and comes to the shows. If I remember correctly his reason is that ‘This one is a little more personal’. The press of course would go crazy about him dating someone in it.”

Mikasa chimes in after Armin’s finished, “And ever since the first show you’ve been the center of a lot of magazines. ‘Newbie Heart Throb Actor’ and ‘Actor on the Rise’. You two are a concoction for disaster. The press fabricates stories like there’s no tomorrow so anything that isn’t true just ignore it.”

Eren hums as he contemplates their reasons, It makes more sense as to any of the other reasons he came up with. “I guess you’re right.”

“Eren you never even told us what happened between Levi and you to make this happen.” Mikasa calls out.

Eren stops in his pacing turn to his friends. “Oh. You’re right.” He takes a seat in the armchair across from the couch his two friends sit at.  “Well. Reporters were asking about my relationships and Levi sort of... Swooped in and kissed me.” Eren’s blush takes over as he bores a hole into floor. “Then we went upstairs and he asked me out. And we might have kissed again.”

“Might or did?” Armin asks with slight teasing.

Eren covers his face as he flops down in his chair. “We did. We definitely did and it was really soft and sweet and I really like him. He looked so good as I held his face in my hands I just couldn’t resist. And that blush on his face. Oh my god.” Eren throws his arms around in exasperation dragging out the “o” in god. “He rarely gives any facial expressions around others and then he blushes! A bright ol’ blush covering that beautiful face! That isn’t fair.”

Armin erupts in laughter from his spot as Mikasa says, “Correction, he doesn’t give any facial expressions except when you're with him.”

Once Armin calms down he says, “At least you two aren’t pinning after each other any more, that was a trip for _everyone_. There are bets on when you guys would hook up. Who won then?” Armin directs the last question to Mikasa.

“I think either Marco or Hange won.” Mikasa shrugs. “Maybe both of them.”

Eren gapes at the two of them. “You had _bets_.”

“Well we weren’t just going to sit by and do nothing as you two were galavanting around.” Armin snickers. “Even Pixis bet on it and he’s rarely at rehearsals.”

Eren shakes his head in disbelief at his two friends. “I can’t believe this. I trusted you two. And you go behind my back and make a _bet_.”

Armin and Mikasa both laugh at Eren’s distress while he groaned.

Armin tries to comfort Eren as he says, “Eren beating yourself over the press isn’t going to change anything. Let’s get ready and go to the theatre." Then in a split second he switches to teasing Eren. “I bet someone’s waiting for you~”

Eren rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile at Armin’s last sentence. _Levi will be there._

He gets ready quickly and ends up having to wait for the two others to finish. As soon as they’re ready to go Eren practically skips his way to the subway, not before pulling up the hood on his hoodie, and the rest of the way to the theatre. But once he comes close to the theatre he stops in his tracks, noticing the amount of paparazzi and others in front of the theatre. Eren feels the comforting reassurance of Mikasa’s hand on his back. He looks back to his friends, finding both of them smiling in reassurance. He continues on towards the theatre, looking at the ground as he barrels through and goes into the lobby. Once he crosses the threshold he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He doesn’t stop walking until he reaches the upstairs lounge, Armin and Mikasa following behind him. He finally lifts his head from the ground, searching the room for Levi. His shoulders slightly droop when he doesn’t find him but instead the rest of the cast.

“Hey Jaeger. You made quite a storm yesterday. Wanna tell us about that?” Jean calls from one of the couches. He’s met with of chorus of hums of agreement from the rest of the cast.

“Fuck off Jean.” Eren replies without missing a beat.

Sasha whines, “Come on. All those paparazzi out there and those articles, you have to tell us.” Once again there’s a chorus of agreement from the rest of the cast.

Eren walks over to one of the many chairs in the room, flopping down much like he did when he talked to Mikasa and Armin. He told them the same thing as them but without the last part of when they went into the lounge.

“So are you two dating now?” Marco tentatively asks from his spot next to Jean on the other side.

“Yes. You won the bet you guys had, congratulations.” Eren monotonously says while glaring at them all.

The room erupts in laughter after, causing Eren to look at them in confusion. The reaction ranges from being doubled over in laughter to simply adorning a small smile.

“You knew about that?!” Ymir questions.

“Yes I knew about that, Armin and Mikasa told me about it. Just when I thought that I lost all faith in you all you make a bet. About my romantic life. How nice.” Eren speaks sarcastically.

“Well we weren't just going to watch your two pinning after each other and do nothing.” Annie says.

“That’s what I said!” Armin calls out.

Eren can only shake his head at everyone, nothing he can do to stop his friends from being the way they are. From there the conversation switches to other topics. He barely pays attention, instead looking frequently over to the door. He becomes excited every time he hear the door open, but it’s either someone leaving or the makeup or costume people asking for one of them. It leaves only a few of them left in the lounge, telling from the drastic level of sound in the room. He’s begun to stop looking over whenever the door makes a sound, which leads to him jumping when a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He grins as a pair of familiar lips kiss his cheek.

“Hey babe.” Levi softly says from behind Eren’s right ear.

Eren blushed while saying, “You’re one for pet names. Noted.”

Levi chuckles while walking around Eren’s chair. He grabs onto Eren’s wrist and pulls him to one of the couches, sitting down and pulling him down with him. When they walk over Eren notices how everyone on the room left, how smart of Levi. They sit next to each other, their legs and shoulders leaning into each other. Levi takes Eren’s hand in his and entwines their fingers.

Levi begins to ramble once he finishes taking a deep breath. “I’m really sorry about all the press I didn’t mean for this to happen. It happens a lot in this business but I caused this one and I didn’t even know if you were ok with it before hand and I’m sorry about that. Going out with me will probably create even more and fuel them more so I understand if-”

Eren cuts him with a “Hey, you don’t have to apologize.” He leans in without hesitation and places a delicate kiss onto Levi’s lips. He smiles tenderly once he leans back. “And I don’t care about the press ok?” Eren tries to be as convincing as he could be. “Whatever they say let them say it.”

“Are you sure?” Levi tentatively asks.

Eren laughs softly at Levi. “Yes, Levi. I am sure. I am very sure that I want to be with you, ok?”

Levi nods in response, smiling back at Eren. “Ok. Now come here.”

He pulls Eren into his lap, his legs bent on either side of Levi’s legs so that he straddles him. He pulls Eren into a kiss, deeper than any others before. Eren’s left hand fist into Levi’s shirt while the other gently holds onto the others neck. Both of Levi’s hands hold onto Eren’s hips, pulling him as close as possible. Their lips move uncoordinatedly, meshing together sloppily. Eren’s hand on his neck slowly moves to his hair, carding though it. Levi invades Eren’s mouth, tongue grazing against teeth and brushing against tongue. They break apart with a smack, both gasping for air. They gaze hungrily at each other, Eren attacking Levi’s lips soon after they parted.

The sound of a door has the two coming apart and untangling themselves as quickly as humanly possible. Eren practically jumps out of Levi’s lap to see Petra walk in.

“Hello! I'm here for- … I'm sorry was I interrupting something?” She asks, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

Levi answers, “No, it's ok Petra. Go ahead and take Eren.”

Eren does as he told and stands up to walk over to Petra. He makes it halfway across the room before he practically runs back to Levi to kiss him on the cheek with a goodbye.

* * *

 

Eren expected for the audience to be less that day, but as he catches a glimpse from backstage he notices it seems even larger than before. He goes over to one of the stage managers, not even paying attention to who it was before asking his question.

“Hey, do you know how many tickets have been sold today?” Eren asked with his eyes still trained on the curtain.

The man laughs, Eren now able to tell that it’s Hannes. “It’s practically sold out my boy. Great job with reeling them in.” Hannes says as he pats Eren on the shoulder.

Eren can all but nod as he goes on the side to go find the nearest cast member available, which happened to be Connie. “Connie it’s sold out. Oh my god, Connie it’s sold out!” Eren yells in both excitement and anxiety.

“Woah there, calm down, remember we’re still backstage. And yeah, practically everyone was told before you must have not been listening.” Connie responds.

Eren isn’t even listening to Connie instead paying attention to the thousand thoughts rushing through his mind. He grabs onto her shoulders as he whispers out, “Oh my god I’m the first one out what if I forget everything. What if I mess up everyone will know and it’ll be a completely failure. Oh my god Connie what do I do.”

Connie grabs onto Eren’s forearms while speaking, “You aren’t going to forget and Mikasa is out there with you first so again, stop worrying so much. You’ll be fine.”

Eren simply nods his head in response, worry still ever present in his mind. He walks carelessly around backstage before places, barely paying attention to where he is. His feet take him to his entrance, waiting alongside Mikasa. They don’t exchange any words but instead just simple smiles before making their entrance.

* * *

 

Eren quickly walks back to lounge after show, not partaking in the usual cheers after a successful show. He knows that the crowd is huge, and the press will be huge. He’s never had to deal with this level of attention until the show and the sudden change throws him off balance. He bursts through the doors to see exactly who he wanted to in that moment.

As soon as he enters the lounge he walks over to Levi, who waits for him in the center of the room. Eren flings his arms around Levi in a crushing hug as soon as he gets close enough. He holds onto Levi like a lifeline, trying to calm himself before going into the chaotic mess that awaits them downstairs.

“You did amazing Eren, I’m so proud of you. You were absolutely wonderful.” Levi calms as he rubs circles into Eren’s back.

Eren nuzzles into Levi’s neck, his words muffled against his shoulder. “Thanks. I was so scared I was going to mess up. I didn’t want to disappoint you or anyone else.”

Levi kisses the top of Eren’s head before reassuring, “Hey, you can never disappoint me ok? You’re amazing no matter what.” Eren simply nods in response, leaning in closer to Levi’s touch.

The rest of the cast trickles in. Eren ignores the good-natured hollering and comments, instead basking in Levi’s hold. He wants the moment to last forever, for everything else to stop. He realizes it may just be him not wanting to go out into the press but he pushes that into the back of his mind. Most of the cast has already left when they finally pull apart. A pout prominent is on his lips along with a whine.

“We have to go downstairs soon. We don’t even have to answer questions I already arranged an interview with Rico tomorrow.” Levi tries to coax.

There’s a complaint on Eren’s tongue, but he sighs and nods at Levi. “Alright.” He dejectedly says.

They make their way out to the lobby, each step down the stairs harder to take than the last. Once they reach the end and enter the lobby Eren quickly becomes astounded by the amount of paparazzi and other press cramped into the lobby. He walks into the limelight along with Levi, grabbing onto Levi’s hand as soon as he sees the sheer amount. He tries to focus on one thing but the constant flashing and being bombarded with questions makes him nauseous. He barely notices that he’s being pulled by Levi to the center of the room.

Levi’s voice carries through the room as he announces, “We will not be answering any questions at this moment but there will be an interview by The Garrison tomorrow. Please exit the lobby before security has to escort all of you out.”

* * *

 Eren and Levi sit in front of Rico once again, this time without Armin or Mikasa. Eren feels slightly more intimidated this time, feeling as though one wrong answer could result in a failed career. He knows he’s exaggerating but he can’t help himself with the press going wild about their relationship. Everything feels more intense, the lights brighter and the colors sharper. He bounces his leg on the couch while waiting, only halting his movement when a hand lands on top of his knee. He turns to Levi to see him adorning a small smile.

“Don’t worry about this. It’ll all be ok.” Levi assures.

Eren begins to open his mouth to responds but soon halts when Rico speaks to them.

“Are you two ready to begin?” She questions.

In return Levi answers with a confidant yes and a tentative nod from Eren. Rico takes a seat on the armchair angled towards the two on the couch and nods to the camera man. He signals that he started recording and Rico smile brightly into the camera.

“I’m Rico Brzenska of The Garrison, here with Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. After announcing their relationship to reporters two days ago the two seem to be taking up every newspaper in the area.” She pauses to turn her attention to the two. “Now, how long have you two been in a relationship?”

Eren stiffens at the question, knowing that if they answered truthfully it would create more question. Levi answers for them with a lie instead .

“Not long, only for a few days.” Levi answers with a smile.

“Hm. And how long have you two liked each other?”

Levi answers again with, “After the first few rehearsals I started to accumulate feelings for him.”

“And Eren?”

“Well it was a few weeks into rehearsal. It wasn’t until after an improv activity I started to realize them.”

Rico simply nods her head before asking the next questions. Eren barely pays attention to them but instead to Levi. To how his jaw moves when he speaks and the polite smile he has for the press. He holds onto Levi’s hand throughout the interview, taking in every aspect of Levi. He’s pulled out of his sea of thoughts when Levi bumps his shoulder against Eren’s.

“Yes?” Eren asks.

He’s met with a laugh from Rico and a smile from Levi.

“I asked how you’re first big production is.”

“Oh.” Eren lights up before responding. “It’s amazing! I couldn't have asked for a better cast and crew, they’re all fantastic. I’m really glad that I was given this role. I can’t imagine doing this show with anyone else then the people I stand with every show.”

He’s met with smiles from both, one warmer than the other.

To Eren’s glee the press seemed to calm down on the issue after the interview. They still made hundreds of reports and articles but they stayed more towards the truth and didn't have any fabricated lies that angered Eren. It annoyed him but he was glad the frenzy of it all lessened slightly. He has time to breath and bask in the performance and his new relationship, taking in everything one event at at a time.

* * *

Through months and months of show after show closing night nears. Eren’s heart pulls as he takes his final bow amongst his friends, tears blurring his vision. He holds on tightly to Armin and Mikasa’s hand. They don’t holler and yell after the curtain falls, instead enveloping others in tight hugs with tears staining her cheeks and trembling hands holding onto each other. They exit the theatre alongside each other, everyone heading to a party Pixis is holding. The cast, crew, and others from the theatre business will attend. A goodbye party for them all.

The cast and crew enters into the expansive room in Pixis’s mansion the party is held in. Pristine white walls are covered in gold intricate designs, broken up by a ceiling to floor window every so often. The younger members of the show eyes go wide as they examine the room, from the huge buffet table to the large space for dancing. Hundreds of people from the theatre business, some that aren’t, line the walls and the space inbetween. They split into smaller groups to travel the room after conversing and saying last goodbyes to each other.

Eren smiles and greets almost everyone in the room, since everyone flocks to see him. He’s whisked away from the group of the cast, being carried away to talk to important theatre procedures and others in the business. He doesn’t notice the frequent glances from Levi, instead he tries to focus on the many conversations happening at once. Levi glares at everyone from one of the walls in the room.

“Jealous?” Erwin asks slyly.

“Shouldn’t you also be talking to them? Being the director and all?” Levi harshly questions.

“Shouldn’t you also be talking to them? Being the writer and all? Instead of sulking against the wall and glaring at anyone who talks to your crush.” Erwin taunts.

“Shut up, Erwin. And stop making it sound like we're teenagers, it’s annoying. I’m dating him so it’s pretty clear this isn’t just some crush.”

Ewin shrugs at Levi, saying nonchalantly, “Well I mean you practically love him I’m just trying to push in the direction to say it to him.”

“I’m leaving.” Levi announces as he starts to walk away.

Erwin laughs as he pulls Levi back by the sleeve of his jacket. “Come on, I’m just joking. I’ve talked to people as much as Eren had times two, so entertain me a little.”

Levi huffs in annoyance before he walks back towards Erwin. He leans against the wall yet again and searches for the topic of their previous conversation. He spots him talking to one of the sponsors for the play, annoyed that he’s not standing next to him.

“He looks good in that suit. He for once doesn’t look like he just walked out of bed.” Levi offhandedly says.

Eren adorns a freshly pressed black suit, fitted perfectly for his body. A long green tie falls from his neck, the color matching his bright vibrant left eye. Levi can't help but examine the younger man, noticing every curve and angle on the boy's body. He’s too entranced by the younger man that he doesn’t even register that Eren is slowly making his way to Levi, Erwin walking further away. Eren stands before Levi, finally pulling Levi out of his trance, and hold out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” Eren asks coyly.

Levi nods as he responds. “You may.”

Levi lightly placed his hand on top of Eren’s, letting him being held in Eren’s grasp. He's trapped in Eren’s eyes as he’s dragged onto the dance floor, bright lights framing Eren’s face in an ethereal glow. Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s neck as they reach the center of the floor, Levi’s coming around Eren’s waist. They begin to sway to the music, both forgetting the world around them.

“Hey Levi?” Eren questions softly. Levi hums in a affirmative for Eren to continue. “I’m really happy I was casted for this. I’m happy you wanted me to be casted.” Eren laughs softly. “I’m really happy with where I am right now. In my life and in your arms.”

Levi blushes under Eren’s gaze. “That was extremely cheesy, don’t ever do that again.”

Eren smirks as he says, “Nothing cheesy? So nothing like ‘you are the reason I keep fighting’? Or more like ‘I knew you’d be the one to change my life the moment I saw you’? Come on Levi, I have a bunch of these up my sleeve, I was told them everyday during the show. You’re the mastery of cheesiness with the lines _you_ wrote.”

Levi turns away from Eren as he listens to those lines he wrote many months ago. “You're not allowed to do that either. Use my own work against me.”

Eren leans into Levi’s ear whispering to him. “One more. ‘I didn’t know how to live before I met you. I didn’t know what it was like to be free’.” Eren leans back and laughs softly at Levi’s blushing face.

Levi glares at Eren as he hears the melodic sound of his laugh pass through his lips. “Two can play this game.” Levi leans closer into Eren’s space, nose less than an inch apart. “Here’s a line I never put in. It was meant for one person only, someone I knew I would be meeting soon.” He leans in until he’s leaning into Eren’s ear, the same way Eren did to him. “You’re not just humanity's last hope, you my last hope. My last hope for freedom, for joy, for love. And all those were fulfilled by you.” Levi leans back to his previous position, this time their noses bump into each other. “Those lines were meant for you, and only you. They’re meant for the one I love.” Levi looks away from Eren, his cheek now touching Eren’s nose as he hides from the others gaze. “And I love you.”

Levi doesn’t the chance to see Eren’s reaction before their lips crash together, Eren holding onto Levi’s face to turn it. Teeth clank together unceremoniously and noses bump as they kiss. Eren pulls back not longer after to smile widely at Levi.

Eren’s words tumble out of him in a bubbly happiness. “I love you too.” His eyes crinkle as the smile adorning his lips widens. “I love you, Levi. I love you so much.”

Levi smiles in return, the happiness from it rivaling Eren’s. Both of their hearts beat wildly as they smile at each other. Their lips connect again, much softer than the first. Love and compassion is filled with every light touch and every movement of their lips. Eren’s hands trail into Levi’s hair and the back of his neck, Levi’s moving to tug Eren closer towards him. They invade each other’s mouths, drinking each other up in every breath. With the smack of their lips they break apart, Eren starting to pepper kisses along Levi’s cheeks, jaws, and every other place he can manage. Between every kiss an “I love you” cascading out of his lips, floating around them in a warm and affectionate cloud. They’re lost in each other, wrapped in a tight embrace.

Levi can’t help but let small giggles fall from his lips along with, “I love you, my hope.”


End file.
